


Stolen

by dreamingoutloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoutloud/pseuds/dreamingoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy sweet moment during Bill and Fleur's wedding where Remus and Tonks can finally, truly come clean as a couple.  Remus is shy but the chance to show his love for the pretty girl who's stolen his heart makes it all worth it.  Obviously AU since there will be no Death Eaters crashing this adorable scene, kthnx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Dashboard Confessional's song by the same name.
> 
> "I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
> You are the best one, of the best ones  
> We all look like we feel
> 
> You have stolen my heart"

The song was an annoying one, he'd give it that. Molly Weasley's beloved Celestina Warbeck fit well into her name as she warbled away. Though considering for the last two months, he'd been living with someone who played the Weird Sisters at top volume, perhaps he'd just grown spoiled. Remus didn't much care about the music itself. His eyes were on the crowd in front of him.

His gaze first traced the happy couple. Bill's face and arms still showed the scarring from his attack. They probably always would, though Madame Pomfrey had assured them all they'd fade considerably, given time. Fleur looked radiant, as usual. She'd woven small jewels into her hair and twisted it up and around Molly's tiara. It kept catching the sun's light as Bill twirled her in his arms, and caused her hair to shine an almost silver.

Molly, despite her initial misgivings, positively beamed as she nestled deeper into Arthur's arms. The redhaired man grinned widely, obviously pleased at how well the day's events had gone. Kingsley stood in the back garden, chatting with Hestia. If Remus wasn't mistaken, he was using the smile he used when charming a woman. Remus couldn't help laughing. He couldn't fault his friend. There was nothing wrong with making an effort to find love when there wasn't much else good going on.

The saddest sight at the party, however, was Minerva. Albus Dumbledore's death seemed to hit her harder than most. She'd gotten power over the school, responsibility for the Order, and lost a very close friend, all at one time. Remus couldn't even begin to comprehend being in her position. She sat at a picnic table, looking older and more tired than he had ever seen her.

The children, on the other hand, couldn't have looked happier. With the exception of perhaps Harry, everyone was laughing, chatting, eating, and dancing. Even Harry didn't look too worse for wear, honouring Gabrielle Delacour's wish for a dance with him. Ginny was off to the side, a slightly haughty expression on her freckled face as she watched. Ron and Hermione were tangled in each other's arms, trying to pretend they hadn't fallen head over heels for each other. Even Remus, from where he sat, could see what a lie that was. The Weasley twins were spiking the punch-a flick of his wand and Remus took care of that. And Charlie...

Remus' smile widened, but his expression softened considerably. Charlie Weasley was spinning a young witch in a short but flowing blue gown comedically in a circle. The witch's hair was two shades darker than the dress she was wearing, and Remus knew, though he couldn't see them from where he was standing, that her eyes matched the dress perfectly. Her head was thrown back in a laugh as the spinning threw her off balance and sent her crashing into Charlie's protective chest. Remus watched her regain her footing and though she was blushing, he could tell she was reassuring those nearby that she was fine. Not because he could hear her, but because he knew her.

Despite her confident words, the witch exited the dance floor, wiggling her ankle every few steps. Remus lifted an eyebrow as he watched her. His eyes barely strayed until she was safely by his side. He didn't speak at first. Not until she took the chair and dragged it closer to his; she was so close their hips touched, but neither one complained. "All right, love?" he asked, and Tonks looked up at him with her eyes quite purposely widened.

"Could've died out there, you know," she told him in her most serious tone. "And you'd have been sitting over here. Watching. Like it didn't even matter." She feigned a rather convincing sniffle, but he knew her too well for that.

Instead of honoring her miniature tantrum, he only quirked an eyebrow. "Mmm hmm. Might've." When in truth, if anything had actually happened to her, he'd have felt horrible.

Tonks merely rolled her eyes and gave his ankle a sharp nudge with her own. "Git," she muttered, though when he glanced sideways, Remus noticed a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Must not have hurt that ankle too badly," he continued teasing. "If you're able to kick me with it and all." He returned her small kick and grinned.

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, she shrugged. "Fine, you busted me, Lupin. What kind of payment do you need to keep you quiet?"

For a moment, Remus just continued staring out at the dancers. Things were so different from a year ago, or even three months ago. It wasn't something he found he could complain about. Not really. He had the woman he loved, for better or for worse. It was that thought that drew him in, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "That's all the payment I need," he murmured as he pulled back and again, turned his attention elsewhere.

She studied him curiously for a long moment, then nodded. "Dance with me." The statement was bold and decisive. There was no question in it, but not a command, really. It was a request, and he took it as one.

But that didn't stop his eyes from lowering to the ground. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

With a huff, Tonks got to her feet and placed both fists on her hips and glared. "Remus," she commanded sharply, and he glanced up at her, his amber eyes showing his worry. "I thought we were done with all that." Flinching, Remus glanced away, but it didn't stop her rant. "I'm tired of avoiding this, I'm tired of the world not knowing what we are. I love you and I'm not going to keep hiding that fact."

He tried not to. He really did. But he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped at the indignant expression she wore. "I just meant," he began with a tiny smile, "that I'm not much of a dancer."

Obviously surprised at his answer, and a bit ashamed of her own outburst, Tonks flopped quite ungracefully back into her seat. "Oh." It was all she said as she crossed her arms in front of her, sneaking a sideways glance at him.

Reaching out, he placed one of his large hands over her knee. "I'm done hiding, too, you know. Wouldn't be here with you now if I wanted to keep hiding."

He had a point, and the expression on her face proved it. She didn't look shame-faced anymore, merely thoughtful. "You're not regretting this, are you?" She began slowly, but her words picked up pace quickly, turning into an all out ramble. "Because we don't have to do this, but I'm not going to wait around forever, you know. I deserve more than that, and I thought you agreed when we decided this, but if you don't-"

"Dora," he interrupted, holding up a hand, "no. Just stop." When she blinked at him repeatedly, he had to laugh. "I don't regret this. Not at all. I said I loved you, and I meant it." Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, then turned to her and reached out a hand. "Dance with me."

Tonks swallowed hard, still staring at him with confused blue eyes. "You don't have to prove anything to me," she defended quickly, but he only continued standing, his hand outstretched. "Remus, I mean it, you don't have to do this if you don't want. I was just worried, you haven't anything to prove to me and-"

But Remus interrupted her again. "Dance with me." He was starting to look a fool, standing there with his hand in front of her face, but he didn't really care by then.

The suspicion she still obviously felt flickered over her features, but she finally broke into a smile and grasped his hand in her own, letting him urge her to her feet. "You really don't have-"

"I know," he cut off her thought and smiled warmly. "I suppose I figure that if you're going to learn to put up with me entirely, that includes my poor dancing skills." He silently thanked her for choosing a slow set in which to ask him.

This was what he wanted, he realised, as they found a place among the dancing couples. She fit easily into his arms, nestling against his chest as they slowly started moving to the music. No, he probably didn't deserve her. He'd be a fool to think that he did. But part of that might've been his expectations for her. Tonks deserved the world, and it was something he couldn't give her.

But when she looked up at him with wide, light gray eyes-when had she changed them?-he received his answer. He was what she wanted. The thought still stunned him; it left him speechless, knowing that anyone, least of all her, would think that much of him.

Remus was tired of arguing. He was tired of fighting, of pushing, of the circumstances of their world. It was hard enough waking up every morning, realising they were in a war. And they'd all just faced the year from hell, and he was certainly no exception. Why couldn't he let himself be happy for once?

"I love you," he murmured into her ear, barely realising he was speaking. It wasn't until she pulled back enough to truly look at him that he realised the words were out of his head and spoken aloud.

She tilted her head to study him, and he grinned as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "That was...random," she commented, lifting her eyebrows.

Remus only smiled wider. "You're complaining, are you?"

Quickly, Tonks shook her head. "No," she protested, then smiled. "I was just a little shocked, honestly. Pleasantly, so, but yeah, still a bit shocked." With a mischievous grin, she tilted her head saucily. "Willing to snog me in front of everyone again?" she questioned.

"The correct answer," Remus informed her with a laugh, "is, 'I love you, too'." Still, he brought his head down, meeting her lips firmly. "But yes," he added in a murmur, the words whispered against her lips, "I'm more than willing to do that." And, as if to prove his point, he kissed her again. Dancing wasn't so bad if done this way.


End file.
